Sharp
by 9sharp9
Summary: What if the Avatar was reborn into our world? Real world AU
1. Chapter 1: Boredom

_Signing on to TextFree X_

**Scarlett Sharpe: **Hey

**Kyle Warren: **Hi ^.^

**Scarlett:** It's been a while since I've talked to you

**Kyle Warren: **It's not like anything new is happening, life is boring as always. My mother is annoying me like always, I'm sitting here playing Pokémon like always :p

**Scarlett: **That's unfortunate. They're must be something fun to do, you live in Florida.

**Kyle Warren: **Yes but I'm lazy, it's not worth my time to move.

**Scarlett: **That's the truth

_Signing off _

_Signing on to iMessage _

**Ava Lehner: **I just talked to Kyle

**Bowser Buddy: **What'd he say?

**Ava: **The usual. He's lazy

**Bowser Buddy: **That's why I don't text him anymore

**Ava: **Yeah well, I seem to have nothing better to do.

_Signing off_

I lay back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. The ceiling is white, rather boring I suppose. The walls of my room are more interesting. They're decorated with some of my favorite people, my idols. I looked to my right and my eyes came in contact with the unseeing iris's of the Avatar. Avatar Korra is forever frozen on my wall. I will never be able to see her move, never see her bend. Ever since I was 10 years old I have wanted to live in their world; to harness the powers within the four natural elements. But the chances of that happening are slim to none.

This life is boring, just like my ceiling. That is why I decided to start texting Kyle. About 8 months ago in January, my best friend or Bowser Buddy sent me a number. She told me to text it. I was rather skeptical at first, so I decided to take the necessary precautions. I downloaded an app on my phone called _TextFree X. _With this I created a fake number with a California area code. I actually live in Arizona. To go along with this number, I created a fake name along with an email. The name is Scarlett Sharpe. I began to text this mysterious person and found his name to be Kyle Warren. At first, he was absolutely wonderful to communicate with. I would text him almost every night. But, after a while he became boring, and now our conversations are sparse. It's rather sad too; I thought I had made a new friend.

...

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I glanced over and saw that it was 6:00 in the morning, which means that it's time for me to get up. I quickly hopped up and went to go take a shower. Following my usual routine, I combed my hair. My hair is curly and it is getting rather long. I suppose I should cut it soon. I pulled on my trademark black skinny jeans, tank top, and combat boots than I latched my two wrist bands around my wrist. I always put the blue one around my left wrist and the red one on my right. They represent equal opposites. I always have them on to remind me that both good and evil are needed in this world.

After getting dressed I walk out into the garage and my mother drives me to school. I'm only 15 years old so I can't have a car yet. I don't really want a car anyway. I'd prefer a motorcycle but there isn't a very good chance of that happening.

Corona del Sol is a nice high school, it's big and it offers a lot of useful classes. However, it is one of the factors contributing to my chronic boredom. The fact is, all I ever do is school. I go to school, I do homework, I do clubs I volunteer; all for school, all for college. I know I should be grateful, but after a while it just gets boring. It just makes me hate it.

When I finally get on campus and walk to my locker, Elizabeth—one of my friends—is there waiting for me. Lately, she has been getting on my nerves though. The constant ridicule and judgment that I see in her eyes, hurts me. That aside, she still is my friend, so I will still try to be there for her if and when she needs me.

….

The day passes in a blur of utter boredom. When I get home, I turn on my TV to see news of another school shooting. They're starting to happen almost every week in this country. It makes me sick and it makes me feel even worse that there's nothing that I can do about it. I turn off the news because I can't bare to look at the victims anymore.

After I finish my homework, I retreat to my room. I love my family to death, but sometimes I just like to be alone. They can sometimes be a bit overwhelming and at times it is best if a distance myself for a couple hours.

As I walk up to my bedroom door, I notice something is not completely right. I can see a blue glow peeking out from under the door.

I slowly turn the door handle and open the door. When I open the door, I see something that looks as if it came out of one of my dreams.

The eyes of Avatar Aang and Avatar Korra are glowing I bright blue color. The color is so bright that it illuminates the entire room with its beauty. I slowly enter the room and I feel the light upon my skin. The light is oddly warm and comforting. I stand still and light the feeling wash over my skin. I can feel it slowly getting warmer as I stand there. It's a bit too warm but for some reason I can't move. It gets warmer and warmer until it's hot, red hot. I'm burning, everything is burning but I still can't move.

It still continues to get hotter and hotter until I can't take it anymore. I open my mouth to let out a blood curling scream, but it gets stuck in my throat. Then, everything went black.

**A/N: I realize that the beginning of this chapter is boring and probably doesn't make sense but it is crucial to the story. Please just keep reading and you will understand what I mean. Also comment and review to let me know how I'm doing. If you like the story so far, favorite and follow it. I'll post chapters as soon as I can.**

**~Sharp**


	2. Chapter 2: Thief

I can feel myself slowly coming into consciousness, like coming out of a deep dream. The first thing I notice is that everything is blue; it's so blue I can hardly see. I begin to open my eyes and the blue vanishes to reveal my bedroom ceiling.

I don't remember getting into me bed last night. As a matter of fact I can't really remember anything. Then it comes back to me. Oh yes, the blue light. It was so intriguing that walked into it, only to find that it burned, it burned as hot as fire. I can't remember anything after that. I must've passed out. I roll over and look at my clock to find that it is 11:30, which means I'm late for school.

I roll out of bed and proceed to make my way to the bathroom. While walking I notice that I feel lighter on my feet, as if the ground isn't pressing on my heel as hard as it usually is. I don't pay much attention to it and continue to get into the shower. After I get dressed I walk out to the kitchen to find that I'm alone. My mother must have to work today. Her shifts are a bit irregular because she works at an urgent care clinic.

The fact that she's not here means that I have no ride to school; I guess I'm not going today. I walk over to the coffee maker and grab the pot. I then fill it up with water from the sink. As I walk back to the coffee maker I accidentally stub my toe on a toy my brother left lying on the ground. This causes me to drop the pot onto the floor. It all happened in slow motion. I see the pot falling and reach out my hands to catch it but I'm too slow. The pot connects with the floor and shatters into a million pieces. However, the water does not spill, it stays hovering in the air right under my hands. I star at the floating water for a few seconds then pull my hands back. The water follows my hands. I let my hands fall to my sides and the water spills onto the floor.

I stare at the wet floor in awe of what I just did. I had just water bended. I put my hands above the water again and raise them. The water lifts off the ground and follows my hands. I let my hands fall and so does the water.

_How am I doing this!? What is going on!? _ I think to myself.

_How is this happening!?_

My mind goes back to the images of last night. Aang and Korra must have been in the avatar state. When I walked into the room, they must have passed the light of Rava into me. I must be the avatar.

If this is true then I must be able to bend the other elements as well. I go into my backyard to practice and I find that I can in fact bend all four of the elements. Not only that, I also find that I am almost a complete master over all of them. Aang and Korra's light must have also passed their bending experience onto me, making me a fully realized Avatar.

The excitement at this overwhelms me. I have to tell someone. After I think, I come to the conclusion that there is only one safe person to tell, my Bowser Buddy.

_Signing onto iMessage _

**Ava: **It's happening

**Bowser Buddy: **Are you serious?

**Ava:** Yes, you can't tell anyone about this. You know it won't be safe.

**Bowser Buddy: **I know, I won't

Our overactive imaginations had predicted this happening years ago. However, when we spoke of it, it was only a silly dream. We never believed it would become true.

...

_1 month later_

I have completely harnessed the four elements. At first it was hard because I would accidentally bend but I was able to overcome that. The only one who knows about this is still Bowser Buddy. I don't plan on telling anyone else. It's not safe; I don't know what they would do.

I haven't been attending school much lately, I've been skipping so I and practice my bending. Also, I don't feel comfortable being around other people; especially people that I know. They might find out.

I've come to the decision that I must put my bending to the test. Tonight, I'm going to steal a pair of swords. With said swords I would be able to further enhance my bending and fighting abilities.

…...

I'm dressed in all black as usual but this time, I'm wearing a long-sleeved shirt. I've fit the shirt so that the collar ends right under my nose, obscuring half of my face. I also have a black headband tied around my forehead and my hair is pulled back into a Japanese style ponytail. It's about midnight and I sneak out of me bedroom window. I doubt my parents will notice because they rarely ever check on me in the first place.

I decide to walk to the sword shop. It's rather close to my house and my black clothing will help me blend into the shadows.

As I neared the local kung fu shop memories began to flood my mind. I went in there many times as a child to look at the weapons they had. What particularly caught my eye were the dual Dao swords. Their sheath was beautiful. I begged my parents to let me take sword fighting lessons there but they never let me claiming it was too dangerous.

I walked over to the window of the shop and peered inside. Even though there were no lights I was able to make out the beautiful shapes of the swords. On one of the display walls, I saw the beautiful dual dao swords of my dreams. A sudden need came over me, a need for the swords. I realized with my bending abilities that I could steal the swords with ease, and that's exactly what I intended to do.

I put my hand onto the lock and felt the metal inside. During the last month I was also able to master metal bending with ease; especially since I was already a master at earth. I stepped back and closed my eyes. I could feel the cameras inside the store because they were mad of metal. I used my bending to deactivate each one of them by severing all of the metal wires in the cameras.

Once I was sure that there were no working cameras in or around the building, I unlocked the door using my bending. I walked inside careful not to touch anything and leave behind fingerprints. I walked over to the wall and grabbed the swords. Once they were in my hands, I stopped to admire their radiant beauty

After a couple of seconds I left the store not wanting to stay in one place for long. I almost felt remorse for stealing the swords, but I couldn't. I needed them to further my bending abilities.

I began to walk home with the swords strapped to my back. I was proud of myself for successfully taking these swords. I also wasn't scared of getting caught i had left virtually no evidence so it would be nearly impossible for me to be caught.

As I climbed back into my room and hid my new swords in my mattress, I thought of the endless possibilities my bending gave me. Even though I was only 15 years old, I still thought it would be nice to have a mode of transportation. My next target to acquire would be a motor cycle.

**A/N: ok so here's the new chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. pPease give me feedback in the review section and if you like the story, please favorite and follow it. **

**~Sharp **


	3. Chapter 3: Anger

_1 week later_

I successfully stole the motorcycle by employing the same method I had when taking the swords. I hid the motorcycle in a junkyard behind my house. It was abandoned and full of scrap metal so there is a low chance of anyone, namely my parents, finding it.

Today was a Monday and I decided to skip school again, not because I wanted to practice my bending, but because I simply didn't want to go. My parents never found out about my skipping because I had become quite proficient in imitating my mother voice.

I plopped down in front of my TV and turned it onto the local news.

_BREAKING NEWS: A school shooting is in process at Corona del Sol_

I glanced at the screen and saw that there was yet another school shooting. However, it took me a second to realize that the shooting was at my school.

_There are two identified students with guns. They are holding Hostages in the E building. The number of hostages is unknown but there are assumed to be over 1000 people still trapped inside the school. _

As soon as I heard this, my body moved before my mind did. I quickly went into my bedroom and grabbed the swords from inside my mattress. I had been practicing with them for the past week and I had found ways to use air bending to propel myself through the air with the swords, making a swiveling slicing motion.

After I had strapped on my swords I pulled on my long sleeve with the face mask attached then put my hair in a ponytail. Lastly I wrapped the black head band around my head. The head band had a silver _S_ embroidered in the front.

I ran to the junkyard and pulled my motorcycle out of its' hiding place. I hadn't practiced riding this thing but a few times but it would have to do. My air bending helped me keep balance on the bike while ridding it. I turned the bike on, hopped on the back and sped down the street.

While I was riding to my school at almost breakneck speeds, I couldn't help but feel nauseous. What if my friends were still stuck inside? What if they had been shot? What if I was too late and I couldn't get the people out in time? All of these questions were racing through my head but I kept on going.

When I got to the school I drove my bike into the courtyard in the middle of the school. There was a group of people, huddling on the ground. Above them was a boy with a gun pointed directly above their head.

I drew my swords out of my sheath and walked over to the boy. Everyone was already looking at me due to the rather loud entrance that I made.

"Stop! Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!" The boy yelled. He looked like he couldn't be any older than I was. The sight almost made me sad.

"I said stop!" he yelled at me. The hand holding the gun was shaking, he looked terrified.

I continued to approach the boy not heeding his warning.

"I swear, I'll shoot! Don't make me!" I didn't respond, afraid that it could disclose my identity. As I was walking towards him he pulled someone out of the crowd. The person was shirt and had golden blonde hair. He put the gun up to the persons head and yelled,

"Take one more step and I'll kill her!" when he said this the girl turned around and looked at me. I recognized the girl to be Elizabeth. I stopped dead in my tracks. I lowered my body into a predatory stance and looked at the boy with a death glare.

It all happened so fast that I didn't even realize that it was my body that was making the actions.

My eyes began to glow blue and I lost control. I used metal bending to jam, the gun in the boys hand. This caused the gun to explode and the boy yelped in pain. He dropped Elizabeth to the floor to clutch his charred hand. I used this second to charge at him. I jumped and used air bending to propel my swords and I into a spinning motion and cut the boys' head off. He died with a look of utter fear in his eyes.

Still in the avatar state, I surrounded myself in a ball of air and sped off to the E building. I killed the other boy in the same manner as I had killed the first. I could feel my blades slice through his neck and it felt horrible. I almost felt sympathy for the boy and regret for killing him, but I was to blinded by my rage to care. After doing this I ran back to Elizabeth and pulled her into my arms. She was unconscious and the side of her head was bleeding from the explosion the gun had caused. I was about to pull some water to heal her with water bending when the police had me completely surrounded. They must have seen me kill the shooters.

Helicopters descended from the sky and I could see soldiers dropping out of them. It took me a second to realize that all of their guns were pointed at me. Ropes and nets were thrown on me as if I were a wild animal. I went back into the avatar state to try to protect myself. I began to fire bend everywhere and at everyone I could see. I burned of the first layer of ropes only to have a second layer dropped on me. I was about to burn off the second layer when I felt a sharp sting in my arm. I looked and noticed that there was a needle sticking out of my arm. Then my world went black.


	4. Chapter 4: Fugitive

_I had a long dream that night; one where my mother and father were both home with my brother and I._

_"__Ava"_

_"__Yes Mom?" _

_"__I love you to the moon and back"_

_"__No Mom I love you more. I love you from all around the universe and back to right here." I made a large circular motion with my hands. My mother looked at me and smiled. The kind of smile you could only ever get from a mother and I smiled back at her just as brightly. I can't remember the last time I smiled like that. _

_…_

I woke up on a cement floor. I felt groggy like I had slept a long time, but had gotten no rest. I lifted my head and looked around to find myself in a prison cell. There were a couple of guards and police officers outside my cell talking in hushed tones.

_"__This one's dangerous. I heard that she could breathe fire like a dragon." _

_"__I heard that she could fly"_

_"__No, I heard she took out the shooters at that school with a pair of swords and nothing else. The way she swings those swords, she's like a whole army."_

_"__What are they gonna do with her?"_ a guard asked.

_"__The government is gonna be here for her in a couple of days. Something about genetic tests. They want to find out why she was able to do all that fancy stuff with fire." _

That last comment was the one that caught my attention. I knew if the government found out something like this would happen. I needed to get out before they got me. It wouldn't be that hard to get out of this prison cell, I was made out of earth. However, I figured that the US government would keep me more tightly locked up.

_8 hours later _

The guards hade left to stand outside of the cell room. They weren't allowed to be in the room with me alone, afraid of what I might do to them. I silently knocked a piece of cement out of the wall with my earth bending. I climbed out of the opening and carefully replaced the cement block. I took in my surroundings and the prison I was in had a rather advanced security system, so I just decided to tunnel underground. When I made it out of the complex I followed the lights to the nearest city. I saw I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday and they attracted too much attention. I took off my head band and pulled down my collar to make myself blend in easier.

The city I came to was Phoenix but that wasn't a surprise because Phoenix is fairly big. I went to the nearest dealer ship and stole another motor cycle. It was doubly easy for me since I had done it before. However, this time I decided to take a helmet as well, to obscure my face. I rode back to Tempe and into my neighborhood and as expected no one was home. I'm going to assume that the police still hadn't figured out my identity; however it was only a matter of time so I had to be quick. I entered the house quietly and went to my room in the back. There I grabbed my phone, and wallet. I also took a black back and put several pairs of clothing in it. Then I donned my black jacket. After I was pretty much ready, I stopped to look at my room. There was a good chance I wouldn't be seeing this place in a while. If the government was after me, there was no possible way I could stay.

I looked back to the image of avatar Korra on my wall. She stood there as silent as ever. Her eyes were still as cold and dead as the day that I drew her and put her on my wall.

I was about to leave when I saw something that made me stop in my tracks. It was a picture of my brother, my dad and I. It must have been taken right after my brother was born. We were all lying on the couch, my dad had my brother in his arms and I was lying on his legs. Both my father and my brother were asleep. One thing stood out about the picture though, my dad was smiling. My dad almost never smiled; it just wasn't in his nature.

The picture made me realize what was going to happen. I may never see my family again. I took the picture shoved it into my bag and left the room. I couldn't get caught up with my emotions right now, it was time to move.

I took me phone to the back yard and put it on the ground. Then I went to go get a hammer. When I got back I removed the case. I didn't want to destroy it because it had a picture of Avatar Aang on the back.

I took the hammer and started smashing the phone to bits. Once I was able to see the mother board. I picked it up and began the rip it to pieces with my fingers. Then I took all of the shattered fragments and threw them into the junk yard behind my house.

After finishing that, I went to the front yard, hopped on my stolen motor cycle and sped off towards Phoenix. There was one person I needed to talk to before I left for good.

**A/N: Ok guys what do you think so far? The story is just now starting to pick up so I suggest that you stay tuned for the next chapter. I will update my chapters as soon as I have them written, and I promise that they will start getting longer. Please review and give me feedback on how I'm doing, it really helps the writing process. Hope you like the story so far **

**~Sharp **


	5. Chapter 5: Bounty

I was heading to the nicer part of Phoenix. The locals referred to it as Ahwatukke. It was probably around 11 at night but I knew she was going to be home. I was going to see my Bowser Buddy.

I got off of my motorcycle and left it a couple blocks away from her house as to not create noise. I walked the rest of the way to the house and when I got there, I knocked on her window. Now that I think about it, she was probably surprised to see me, it was late and I hadn't given her any warning.

She came over to the window and peered out behind the curtain, when she saw who it was she opened up the window and let me inside.

"What are you doing here!?" she whispered harshly, "It's almost midnight!"

"Just calm down, I have something important to tell you. Did you hear about the shooting over at Corona earlier today?"

"Yes"

"Did you hear how it was stopped?"

"Well there are rumors but I haven't heard anything credible."

"I was the one who stopped it." She was silent for a moment then she nodded her head, understanding what we had to do.

"They arrested you didn't they?" I nodded my head.

"Look," I started, "I just came to tell you what was going on, and that I am leaving. I stole a motor cycle earlier today and I'm going to leave Arizona. I don't really know where I'm going to go I just have to leave." She nodded her head in understanding.

"I just need a favor from you before I go."

"What is it?"

"Do you have a pen and paper?" she walked over to her desk and produced a pen and paper. I took the utensils and quickly jotted out a letter to my parents telling them what's going on.

When I was done I sealed the letter and handed it back to her.

"Can you just give this to my parents? Make sure the police don't get a hold of it."

"Sure" she replied.

"I promise, I'll come back here one day."

"Just go. They're probably already hot on your trail." I nodded my head and climbed back out the window. As I was walking away I held up mu hand and pointed out my thumb and index finger. I didn't turn around to see if she had returned the gesture because I knew that she had. I was something that we had done since we were kids. It meant that no matter where we were, we would be watching out for each other.

When I had made it back to me motor cycle I got on and headed to the eastern border of Arizona. I had an idea of where I could go that was far away. I was heading to Florida.

…

I left Phoenix about a week ago. Before leaving, however, I stopped by the ATM and extracted all of the money I could from my bank account. It amounted to about 1000 dollars. I trashed the card after I had gotten the money, having no further use for it.

I'm in Georgia right now at an old Popeye's eating dinner. To save money, I've limited myself to one meal a day and I don't sleep in motels. I usually just stay under a bridge. I haven't communicated with Kyle since the day before the lights. I better contact him soon because he's the reason I'm going to Florida. He's the only person that I know, that knows nothing real about me.

We've never met in person, hell, we don't even know we look like. I have a vague Idea of his appearance, only what he has described to me though. Supposedly he's a sixteen year old boy with light skin and shoulder length brown hair. That's all I know.

I know of the dangers of meeting people on the internet. He could be a sixty-five year old sex-offender for all I know, but right now, he's my last resort. Also, if he were to try to hurt me, I think I could take care of it pretty easily.

I picked up my food wrappers and threw them away in the nearest trashcan. I was about to leave when the current television broadcast caught my attention. The TV was tuned onto CNN and they were covering a story on a school shooting. My school shooting.

In the background behind the announcer they were playing a video of me killing the boy. I looked horrible, like a monster overcome with rage. After a few seconds I couldn't watch anymore and turned my attention back to the announcer.

_…__this unknown species of human seems to be able to control the natural four elements at her will. She seems to have acquired the same powers present in a child television series known as Avatar: the Last Airbender_ _and its sequel The Legend of Korra. However, the extent of these abilities is currently unknown. In this clip here she is going into what is known as the 'Avatar State' in which her 'bending abilities' are heightened to god like proportions. This person has been identified as 15 year-old Ava Lehner who was a student at Corona del Sol. Ava is currently missing and is wanted by the government as she is responsible for the murder of the two teenage shooters_. _Many websites about this Avatar have been popping up on the internet. Some are supporting and some are and others are not. They have been collectively referring to her as Sharp due to the silver S embroidered on her headband. Any known supporters of Sharp will be taken into custody of the US government because they pose a threat to homeland security. Currently there is a 1 billion dollar bounty on Sharps head for anyone who finds her. If you do find her, simply turn her in to the nearest state precinct and your reward will be administered to you. In other news, the crisis in the Ukraine…._

Crap. I can't say that I didn't expect this to happen, but I didn't expect the punishments to be so severe. Now it will be even harder for me to move because they have a bounty on my head and I'm sure every person in America would kill to have 1 billion dollars. 

I quickly left the Popeye's not wanting draw attention to myself, especially after that news broadcast. I hopped on my motorcycle and began to drive towards Florida. I needed to get there and meet Kyle quickly or I would be in custody within the blink of an eye. I just hope that when I meet Kyle, he doesn't turn me in.

**A/N: ok so here's the new chapter. Please let me know how I'm doing in the review section. It will really help me write so I would appreciate it. And if you do like the story so far, please favorite and follow it. I hoped you liked the new chapter.**

**~Sharp **


	6. Chapter 6: Kyle

_Signing on to TextFree X_

**Scarlett: **Kyle, it's been a while

**Kyle Warren: **It's only been about a two months

**Scarlett: **I suppose you're correct, I need to ask you a favor

**Kyle: **What is it

**Scarlett: **I need you to meet me somewhere, I just happen to be in Florida at the moment

**Kyle: **Why are you in Florida

**Scarlett: **I'll be able to explain that to you if you meet me

**Kyle: **That's suspicious :p how do I know you are who you say you are. How do I know Scarlett Sharpe even exists?

**Scarlett: **I suppose you don't and you won't unless you meet me. You're smart, just tell me a place to meet you and I'll be there. It doesn't have to be your house; actually, I would prefer if it wasn't. Just anywhere in Florida.

**Kyle: **This is all ridiculous. You have no proof.

**Scarlett: **Ok I'll prove it to you. I'll send you a video and in the video, and I will say whatever you tell me to. That way you'll know it's not a fake.

**Kyle: **:/ ok. Say, "Hello Kyle, I am Scarlett and I need you to meet me somewhere."

**Scarlett: **Ok, just give me a second.

_Video is sent _

**Scarlett: **Did you get it? I emailed it to you

**Kyle: **Yeah I did. Just meet me at In 'N Out burger tomorrow at 1:00. Here's the address: 2885 W. Florida Ave.

**Scarlett: **Ok how will I know which person is you?

**Kyle: **You'll know

_Signing off_

I got up from my seat at a library computer. I had figured out it was possible to sign on to _TextFree X_ from a computer. That saved a lot of time. I was rather worried about meeting Kyle tomorrow. I'm not worried that he'll be a pedophile or anything like that. If he is, I could probably take care of him. I'm just hoping he doesn't recognize me and turn me into the government. I don't know him very well but I do know that he cares almost nothing for others. It's not really his fault though. He's a Schizoid. A Schizoid tends to be extremely reclusive and doesn't have many feelings. It's not that he doesn't have emotions towards other people, I'm sure he does. They're just very rare. So the likely hood of him turning me in for the cash is about 95%. The other 5% accounts for the fact that I don't actually know him and that I may be able to talk him out of it. However, there is only about a 1% chance of the latter actually being possible so I'm just betting on thin air at this point.

I looked at the clock and found that it was 7:55 pm. The library would close in five minutes. I'd better leave so I wouldn't be any more suspicious than I already was.

I got on my motorcycle and speed of to the nearest bridge. Sleeping under bridges isn't fun. Actually, you don't get very much sleep in due to the cars, but it's good enough. I'll have to figure out an alternative soon, because bridges are rather conspicuous.

…

It was 2:50 and I was just parking my motorcycle outside of the In 'N Out Burger. I walked inside and up to the counter. I ordered a burger and some French fries, and when I got my food I went and sat in the back of the restaurant. I kept my eye on the door and scanned every customer that walked in to see if they might be Kyle. So far none of them had fit my rather limited description.

At about 3:10, a boy walked in with shoulder length brown hair that was slightly disheveled. He wore a black t-shirt and a pair of old blue jeans. He had bags under his eyes and looked completely bored with the whole scene. Some of the brown hair hung slightly in front of his eyes. I thought to myself, _He's more masculine than I thought he would be. _

His eyes scanned the restaurant until he saw me in the back corner. For a fleeting second, I wondered how he knew who I was but then I remembered the video.

He began to walk in my direction, his combat boots gliding against the floor. He came closer and closer until he was right in front of the table. He held out his hand and in a gloomy voice said,

"Nice to meet you Scarlett."

**A/N: Finally, here's the new chapter. I haven't been updating as much as I'd like too because of school but I will try to go faster. If you're trying to picture Kyle, think of a mixture between L from Death Note and Nezumi (Rat) from No. 6. He's more like L than Nezumi. If you have no idea who those people are, then ignore it and go off of what your imagination tells you. I really hope you liked this chapter. Please favorite, follow and REVIEW. Reviews are so helpful. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. **

**~Sharp**


	7. Chapter 7: Firebender

I took the hand in front of me into my own and shook it. It was warm, I remember.

"Um thanks for meeting me. I suppose it's rather odd of me asking you to, especially considering I live on the other side of the country, but I'm guessing you're just here because you were bored. Am I right?"

"Yes that's about it. I'm bored and curious." He replied monotonously.

"Uh sit down. I have to tell you. I suppose I should start from the beginning." And so with that I told the story of my journey as the 'all mighty Avatar'. He seemed rather disinterested but there would be times when his eyes would light up ever so slightly. I couldn't sense any intention of him turning me in, but you never know with Kyle. During my speech I had thought of a possibly gift I could offer him, but it was just my speculation at this point.

"That's interesting. I have heard of this Sharp person a couple of times on the news. The government seems to be going crazy over it. How do you know I won't turn you in? Your bounty is currently 1 billion dollars. That's a pretty large reward. I bet I could do a lot with 1 billion dollars." He inquired.

"I don't know. I have nowhere else to go. If I were to go back home, they would catch me without a doubt. If I were to come to you, I would have less of a chance of being caught."

"You know, there was something else they mentioned on the news. Something about a name. And the name wasn't Scarlett. So you're lying to me. Either about your name, or about being Sharp." When he said this I froze up. I hadn't thought about the fact that he doesn't know my real name. This could present an issue.

"Uh um…..my name. It's my name."

"Prove it" he replied smoothly. I looked around nervously for any bendables and saw my cup of water on the table. I scanned the restaurant to make sure no one was looking then poured the water onto the table. I then quickly bent the water back into the cup and looked over at Kyle. He was watching my hands curiously. His eyes had the little spark, but not too much. He looked back at me and smirked. He then said,

"Ok, so what's your real name?"

"I don't really want to tell you. If you want to know, go look it up. I'm sure it's all over the internet by now. I'd prefer that you would call be this name anyway."

"Fair enough." He replied. I had never really liked my name. It was so short that I eventually got annoyed with it. I mean, I would hear it so many times each day, it just got boring.

"So, what exactly is your reason for asking me here? You haven't really explained what you want me to do." said Kyle.

"Well, I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?"

"Do you want to join me?" I said it quickly while looking down at the table. It was a stupid idea, I know. But I also knew that he was bored and that I couldn't do this alone. Also, I wanted to give him bending. I knew that it may be possible; Korra and Aang were able to accomplish the feat. If I could pass an element onto him, then maybe we could create a new team avatar, as silly as it may sound.

"Join you? What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know if you've ever watched the show but as the Avatar, Korra was able to give people their bending back. Maybe I could help you unlock yours." He looked at me as if there was an elephant coming out of my head. I continued, "Ok I know it is crazy, I'm just speculating at this point. We both know that you don't like school or your parents. If you come with me, neither of those things will exist. And I also know that you are bored. If you join me that will probably go away." He looked down at the table as if he was in deep thought. Part of me couldn't believe that he was even considering this, the other part was glad that he was. Kyle was a bit of a genius. He wasted most of his time on the internet playing video games and the like, but I could really use his brain.

He got up from the table suddenly and started walking towards the exit.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?" I asked as I got up from the table. Without breaking his stride, he replied,

"Follow me". He proceeded to walk outside to a small SUV. This must have been his car.

"Do you have a car or do you need a lift?" he asked bluntly.

"I have a motorcycle. What are you talking about? Where are you going?"

He got into his car and rolled down the window.

"Just follow me; I'm taking you to my house."

I was dumbfounded. I never thought he'd want me anywhere near his house; especially with my current relationship with the government.

He began to roll up his window. Seeing this I jogged over to my motorcycle and hopped on it. I turned it on and began to follow him out of the parking lot.

…

His house wasn't that far from the restaurant. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised at this. Kyle was very lazy and he probably didn't want to travel far.

He lived in a nice middle class neighborhood; nothing particularly fancy. I was still surprised that he asked me to come so suddenly. It made the whole situation rather awkward if you ask me.

He parked his car in his driveway and got out. He began to walk towards the door to his house.

"Hey, are you sure you really want me to come into your house? I could have been followed. And what about your parents? Won't this look weird to them?" I asked rather frantically.

"Just calm down, they're on a business trip. They won't be back for another week. I want to talk to you about this whole 'proposition'." He replied.

I followed him inside. It was a nice house. It had 2 floors. The first floor looked as though it had all been pre-coordinated; all of the colors matching in their correct places. He led me up a flight of stairs onto the second floor. It was much like the first in its coordination and color schemes. He opened the door to one of the rooms. I hesitantly followed. When I came inside, I looked around. This room was nothing like the rest of the house. It was in complete disarray. There was little to no colors and if there were, they would be masked by the massive posters on the wall. This was Kyle's bedroom. Truthfully, I liked this room more than the rest of the house. It looked more lived in.

Kyle walked over to his bed and sat on the floor next to it. He patted the place across from him. I took that as an invitation for me to sit down.

"So, how do you plan on making this transfer?" he asked.

"I don't know exactly. Obviously I've never done it before. I would first have to find out if you are even supposed to be a bender. If you were, then I would need to find out what element you posses."

"Ok. You asked me to join you. What do you want me to join you for? If I were to join you, what would we do?" he asked.

This made me think for a second, I didn't really have a plan of action. I just knew that I wanted to see my family again. I wanted to be in peace. I didn't want the government to chase me anymore. I knew I had killed people, but it was arguably in self defense.

"Uh well," I began, "I want to get my family back, and I want to stop the government. If they catch me, they'll probably experiment with me. I heard some guards talking about it while I was in prison. They want to know how I can do what I do. I think if the American public new about this, it could be stopped. I suppose you don't really have a purpose other than, I need your help. I know that I can't take on the American government without some kind of team. You were the only candidate that I could think of for the job."

I looked over at him after I had finished my speech. He looked to be in deep thought.

"Let's do it." He said suddenly.

"You mean the transfer?"

"Yeah"

"Ok. I'm going to try to find your chi and see whether it flows like a benders. Just sit still." I settled into a meditative position and closed my eyes. I just need to try to find his chi and see where it flowed. It shouldn't be that hard, I had done it many times before with myself.

After about five minutes I was able to find his chi. It was a golden red color. I assumed this meant that he was a fire bender. I wasn't surprised by this. It made the most sense with his personality.

"Ok, you're a fire bender." I told him. He looked at me with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Tch, that was predictable." He muttered to himself. "Well, let's try to make the transfer."

If I remembered correctly, both and Aang and Korra placed a hand on the forehead and the chest of a person when they were giving/taking away bending from.

"Ok you're going to have to sit on your knees." I told him. He got onto his knees and I moved in front of him. I place my right hand on his forehead and my left on his chest. I closed my eyes and concentrated on his chi. It seemed to be blocked in a few places. This must have been why he, and everyone else in this world, couldn't bend. They must all have blocked chi.

I concentrated on each of the blocks until they were all removed. When I finished removing the last one, his chi basically exploded. The entire room was showered with red from the light that was emanating from him. That light mixed with the blue light of my eyes in the avatar state.

His chi eventually calmed down and returned to its place. However, it was moving faster and more smoothly than it was before.

I opened my eyes and removed my hands from him. He opened his eyes and stared down at his hands dumbfounded, and then he looked up at me.

"I think it worked. How do you feel?" I asked.

"I feel tired."

"That's probably expected. Do you want to see if you can fire bend? I can teach you a basic move."

"No no, tomorrow. I'm too tired." He said breathlessly.

I looked out the window to find that it was dark outside.

"Ok." I told him. I got up from the floor and started walking over to the door of his room.

"Where are you going. Do you have a hotel room of something?" He inquired.

"Uh no, I was just going to find a place to sleep. I could come back tomorrow to show you."

"How do you expect to _find_ a place to sleep? Were you going to just go sleep on the side of the road?"

"Uh yeah." I replied.

"Tch" he rolled his eyes at me. "You can just stay here. I mean, we're going to be traveling together from now on right?"

"Yes, I suppose we are." I began to walk into the room again.

"Oh, and take a shower while you're at it. You smell horrible." He said bluntly. I stopped at this comment and smelled myself. He was right, I did smell horrible. It had been about two weeks since I last showered and I suppose sleeping under bridges didn't help either.

"The shower's over there." He pointed to a door on the other side of his room. "Use whatever you need I don't care." He turned on his TV and climbed on top of his bed.

"Uh thanks." I replied. Then I walked into the bathroom.

**A/N: Woot we've started the new team avatar. And Kyle got his fire bending. Let me know what you think of Kyle. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to start writing the next one ASAP. Don't forget to favorite, follow and REVIEW. **

**~Sharp**


End file.
